Episode 8525 (3rd December 2014)
Plot Carla and Michelle set off on their spa day, resolving not to talk about their problems. A jealous Tracy watches them go. Todd overhears Sean and Jason saying how miserable he is. He resolves to have a different attitude and gets the lads to agree to go on a night out with him. Jack has ruined Kevin's sofa with a black permanent marker. Anna wonders why Gary is so cheerful. Sally looks after Underworld client Robin Mellor while Carla and Michelle arrive at the Lagoon Spa where they are both taken with staff member Claudio. They agree that Michelle can be massaged by him while Carla will be looked after by his colleague Phil. Sally is annoyed when Mr Mellor is impressed with Alya rather than her. Tracy convinces Ken she's forgotten her feud with Carla. Mr Mellor overhears Kevin talking about his sofa problems and tells him he's got one he wants to get rid of for £100. A disappointed Carla is introduced to "Phil"omena, her hard-faced, muscled and moaning female masseur. Michelle gets a phone call from one of the suppliers to Tracy's wedding threatening her with legal action if payment isn't made by the end of the week. Beth asks Tracy to be her Maid of Honour. Tracy refuses, depressed that Rob's hearing has been set for next week. He's confessed and is pleading guilty. Owen helps Kevin bring the red leather, lip-shaped sofa back to No. 13 from Hale Barns but they can't get it through the door. Katy panics when a trainer at the gym needs medical help for a broken hand as she can't stand the sight of the bloodied injury. Michelle complains that everything is going wrong for her and maybe she should move away from Weatherfield. Kevin and Owen, helped by Jason, try getting the sofa into the house the back way but fail. Carla convinces Michelle not to leave the area. Tim takes the sofa off Kevin's hands, agreeing to swap it for the one in No. 4 and tells Sally he has a surprise for her. Katy confesses to throwing up in the toilets after seeing the gym injury and worries she's not cut out to be a paramedic. Owen and Gary tell Izzy they're getting a second-hand stair-lift for her at the flat. Alya texts Gary to meet him at the factory. Ken hands Tracy a set of keys which Emily found in one of Rob’s jackets. She realises they’re the keys to the factory and sets out, telling Ken she's off to see Beth. Sally is appalled at the sofa and demands her own one back. Gary and Alya's assignation at the factory is interrupted when Tracy arrives. They flee through the back door and Tracy starts to trash the premises. Gary promises Alya he'll find somewhere for them to meet. Ken worries where Tracy has got to. Kevin refuses to swap sofas back. Carla and Michelle return to the news of Rob's hearing. The lads' night out is a disaster when a gay man comes on to Jason and they are thrown out of the bar when he reacts accordingly. Carla finds Tracy in the trashed factory. Tracy locks her in, telling her they're not finished yet. Carla stands her ground and throws Tracy to one side, threatening to call the police. Tracy begs her not to. Alya returns Sally's factory keys and praises the sofa, telling her that it's a expensive make. Tracy confesses her deep love for Rob as he was the one man she'd met who loved her for herself, despite knowing all of her faults. The police call on Todd and tell him they’ve caught the men who assaulted him. Todd’s unfazed, pointing out that it won’t help the scar on his face. Sally does a total about-face on the sofa, having found out it's by Lacourt and from their exclusive "Manhattan" range. She entices Tim up to bed for his reward. Carla convinces Tracy of the turmoil she's been through since she discovered Rob's crime and how she should focus on the good things in her life, such as Amy. Tracy and Carla arrive together at the Rovers, agreeing to say no more about what happened. Carla tells Michelle she hopes their feud is over. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston Guest cast *Robin Mellor - Grant Masters *Claudio - Juan Pablo Yepez *Phil - Laura Checkley *Gym Member 1 - Adam Bolton (Uncredited) *Gym Member 2 - Patrick Lally (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *V Court Fitness *Lagoon Spa - Reception and massage room Notes *This was a one-hour edition as only one episode was shown on Monday 1st December 2014 due to an extended edition of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out of Here! being shown during the 8.30pm timeslot. *Mark Lisbon was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Kate Waters as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy uses Rob's keys to let herself into Underworld and in a rage trashes the office, but Carla turns up and threatens to call the police; Kevin buys a posh second-hand sofa, but fails to get it through the door of No 13; Alya invites Gary to the factory for some time alone; and the police inform Todd they've caught the man who assaulted him. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,090,000 viewers (12th place). Notable dialogue Beth Tinker (about Sally Webster): "She's like Captain Bligh with a clipboard." --- Sally Webster (seeing the sofa): "What is this...'thing' doin' in my 'ouse?!" Tim Metcalfe: "I got it for you. It's dead comfy." Sophie Webster: "Yeah, it is, Mum...to be fair." Sally Webster: "It looks like Mick Jagger's blowin' a flamin' raspberry!" Tim Metcalfe: "No, no, no, it's dead posh, It's made from Italian cow-hide" Sally Webster: "I don't give a stuff where the cows were from and I very much doubt they were bright red!" Category:2014 episodes Category:Extended episodes